


smoking

by jackiewalsh2013



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Multi, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiewalsh2013/pseuds/jackiewalsh2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>smoking drugs in the car can't remember which episode it was, this is set set just after when Karim see Rae</p>
            </blockquote>





	smoking

Everyone one was silent all staring at rae then at karim.

'Oh my fucking god' Rae muttered to herself,

great now she’ll have even more reasons to rant and scream at me

she turned and lent against the car.

"Rae how much shit ya gonna be in when ya get home?" Archie asked from the back seats fucking hell i am totally dead!

"Probably be murder by me mother"

shit!

They began to all burst out into laughter getting louder and louder. 

'So if i'm gonna be dead later might as well carry on!' she said turning to the gang and smiling. taking a few more drags and passing it back to chop.

'Rae do ya wanna stop at mine tonight?” Chloe offered. 

"umm yeah think that’s a good idea can’t be fucking arsed with her today, its like just coz she’s up duff she thinks everything’s my fault all the time like the other day she split coffee on the floor and i wasn’t even at home i get back and then she starts screaming at me for no fucking reason",

Rae took the joint back and took a long drag blowing it back out.

"the sooner she shits that baby out the better, she’s stressing me out can’t deal with her shit and mine, i mean i’m already mental enough don’t need her fucking adding to it"

Rae plonked herself down on the path head in her hands, they looked out the window at Rae, Chloe tapped Finn on his shoulder “go talk to her” Finn nodded and got out walking to Rae placing his hand on her shoulder. “Rae?” she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked up to see him, he looked like he cared for her, still had that look in his eyes, like a glint or a shine and a little smile playing on his lips, it always effected her.

Finn.. 

"ya alright?’" he asked rubbing her back 

Rae looked up with teary eyes, she tried to stop them but they just kept flowing, Finn pulled Rae into a hug. sometime after Rae pulled away wiping her eyes.

"Thanks ya know ya don’t have to comfort me just coz my life’s a big mess’ she couldn’t look at his face anymore she stared down at her shoes.

Finn stood up reaching his hand out to Rae, “come on lets all go to fucking pub yeah?” Rae looked up and smiled.

"yeah really need a fucking drink" Rae took his hand he pulled her up to stand near him.


End file.
